This application generally relates to measuring electromagnetic radiation (light), and in particular, to a bandwidth tunable spectroscopic device.
Conventional approaches to collecting spectral and hyperspectral data include, for example, using (1) multiple sensors having different desired bandwidths, (2) a single sensor with a mechanically rotated optical element (e.g. dispersive element or a fold mirror) to switch between a few selectable dispersive states, or (3) a single hyperspectral sensor to synthesize lower spectral resolution channels via spectral binning. These approaches, however, have limitations requiring redundant hardware, mechanically actuated optical elements, or high frame and data rates (with a corresponding reduction in radiometric performance) to achieve larger area coverage rates.
Thus, an improved electromagnetic radiation detection device is desired which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.